Temptation
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel gets all hot and bothered.


Prompt was "A very hot day of summer."

* * *

Sexual attraction was one thing Rachel Berry found confusing at times. She wasn't sure if she had criteria for what she thought she might want in a partner or not. Although she was fairly certain she preferred brown hair. Brody, Finn, Jesse, and Puck had all been brown headed. Blaine had black hair, but that whole fiasco was not worth consideration most of the time. She had spent most of that week tipsy and not in control of her senses. And Rachel didn't even want to think about that week she had thought she might have been attracted to Will Schuester. She was grateful Suzy Pepper had woke her up from her delusions.

The rest was kind of up in the air. Brody had a great body. As did Puck. While Puck's attitude was a little off-putting at times, he did try to listen to her even if he pretended like he didn't. Brody well… Rachel couldn't lie to herself anymore. Both she and Brody had been using each other. They barely had anything in common, other than wanting to be performers.

She and Jesse had been a lot alike. They both had similar mindsets about certain things, like how to nail an audition for a show on Broadway, bringing music to the homeless, and to smile at a particular angle when the paparazzi took photos. Maybe if things had been different, they would have stayed together. But smashing an egg over her head and fisticuffs with Finn at Prom had pretty much sealed the deal from there ever being anything romantic between them.

Finn had been sweet. He had been so accepting of all her eccentricities and tried to indulge her in things. Even though he couldn't remember she was vegan or tried to remember what her favorite movie was, she had wanted to please him. To be the girlfriend he wanted. And maybe that had been the problem. She wasn't being herself. No one could live up to a fantasy, not even Rachel Berry.

So brown hair, a great body, a good listener, a similar mindset, a fellow performer, accepting, and very sweet.

If that didn't describe her best friend in the whole world, she didn't know what would.

And right now, Kurt Hummel was sitting on the couch in front of her, dressed in khaki shorts and an emerald green fitted tank top. They were both sweltering in the apartment and trying to watch a movie to take their mind off school and work and the heat. It was late at night and it was still 85 degrees inside. The window air conditioning units were running as hard and fast as they could, but it was still not enough.

Rachel put up her hair in a high ponytail while trying to watch the tale being played out on TV. She had to get her brown locks off her neck because it was causing sweat to run down her back. Her own white tank and copper colored shorts were sticking to her skin and the couch wasn't helping much either. All this heat and sweat was making her think more and more about sex. She really wanted to rip her clothes off and have her way with Kurt here and now. She berated herself for even thinking about it. There was a "Do Not Touch" sign glaring at her from over his head with flashing neon lights.

Kurt was her best friend. He was not a sex object.

Somehow that seemed as about as effective as a shark saying "Fish are friends, not food."

New York really shouldn't be this hot. And the heat wave was going to last all week and into the next. How was she going to survive? Santana wasn't even home to be condescending and take her mind off the bedroom, which was where her mind was going. Straight to her bed with tangled limbs and sheets. Something was just going to have to give. Rachel either needed cool air or sex. And she didn't really feel like dealing with finding a relationship right now with NYADA and working. She was just going to have to ask her dads if she could buy another window air conditioning unit to deal with the massive size of the apartment.

She moved to stretch her legs and couldn't help but notice Kurt's. They both had been sitting with their feet up on the couch. Neither one of them had even bothered with shoes or socks. While she had a pedicure and her nails trimmed short, Kurt's were long but even. Her eyes trailed up his calves and the muscles while relaxed, seemed so taut and chiseled.

When had Kurt gotten such toned legs? She ached to touch them. He was beginning to be look even as toned as Brody or even Sam. How was that possible?

She picked up her water bottle off the side table, wondering when her best friend had developed such a muscular form. Dance class and stage fighting class were definitely paying off for him.

Not that Kurt hadn't been attractive before. He was beautiful really. Always had been. He had a prince like quality, although at times he had more of a caretaker mentality. He did his best to take care of both her and Santana, and now with the others in the city, there was even more to worry about.

She would never admit it, but she always thought how he'd watched out for her and Santana, mainly by making sure they were fed at least was kind of sexy. She liked to watch him cook. Rachel had always told herself the reason she did was because he cooked amazing. She wondered now if it was perhaps something else. She and Santana had both commented that the skinny jeans left little to the imagination when it came to watching Kurt cook with his back turned to them.

She really needed to think about something else for a while besides her best friend's body.

And his cooking skills.

And his need to take care of people.

She really wanted him to be taking care of her right now. Those muscular arms (God the biceps – she just wanted to lick them) holding her… the attached, well groomed hands in between her legs, moving quickly and rubbing…

Tacos. She needed tacos. She whined as she moved on the couch some more. Maybe there was a food truck still open. She'd have to get on Twitter and check. Or some Mexican restaurants stayed open late to cater to the drunk crowd. At least that if it came down to jumping her best friends bones or eating Mexican, she knew she could get veggie or bean burritos at Taco Bell…

She and Kurt could be their own burrito, all wrapped in a sheet, making love in a tight space…

She had to stop letting her imagination run wild. A cold shower was a definite in her very near future. Rachel was hot and bothered and it wasn't even the heat. She wasn't even making out with Kurt and she still felt like she needed to cool down.

"Are you alright?" asked Kurt out of the blue. Rachel looked up and saw him looking at her strange. "You keep squirming and whining. If you're getting overheated Rachel, I can go get some ice out of the freezer…"

"No, I'm fine. Fine," she said quickly. "Just thinking."

Kurt paused the movie. "Must be something interesting. Do tell."

Rachel bit down on her tongue and shook her head. There was no way in _hell_ she was telling Kurt Hummel she was imagining having sex with him, especially that they were wrapping up in a sheet like a tortilla around beans and cheesy goodness. There was no way he'd ever know she would most definitely make him into a fourth meal.

"Oh come on Rachel. It can't be that bad."

She shook her head violently. It could be that bad.

_Kurt best friend, not food. Kurt best friend, not food._

He gave her an amused look and put a hand on her knee. She squirmed underneath his hand. Could a simple hand placement even cause an orgasm? She didn't let her brain think about it as she tried to get away.

"Now Kurt…"

Mischievousness read all over his face as he got closer. Rachel tried to curl up in a little ball, but his fingers accidentally tickled her upper thigh and she tried to kick at him.

"Kurt! I'm not telling you!" she squirmed. He was so close, his body just riiiight there within reach. She pushed on his shoulders, but he got closer, his knees between hers, his chest next to her breasts. She was aching to touch it, so she moved her hands lower to his chest, pushing on his pecs like she was trying to push him away. She nearly lost herself to temptation when she felt his breath on her neck and chin. They were face to face and he was _smirking_.

"You know you want to."

_Oh you have no idea_, she thought as she tried to push him away again but all she was really doing was semi-molesting his upper body. Was he beginning to have a sex pack?

Six pack. Six pack. Rachel closed her eyes. She was starting to have Freudian slips even in her head.

Even the mailman couldn't save her now.

So she did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Kurt around the waist and pulled him close. Her lips met his as he practically fell on top of her. She rubbed her body fierce against his. The kiss lasted but brief seconds as Kurt pushed away from her. Rachel was breathing hard as some gratification filled her body at the contact. She stood up after Kurt had migrated quickly to the other side of the couch. Confusion and disbelief clouded his face.

"You asked me what I was thinking," she said finally after gathering her thoughts. "So… that was it." She picked up her water. "Be careful what you ask next time."

"I…um—yeah," said Kurt. "Lesson learned." He stared at the floor.

"We'll never speak of this again," she said quickly, running away for the safety of her side of the apartment. She flung the curtain closed and wrapped herself up in the excess. Rachel wanted to cry at being so close to Kurt, but the tears wouldn't come.

It wasn't but a minute when she felt the curtain move from around her and arms wrap around her waist and pull her close, much to her surprise.

"You could have just said you were thinking about sex. Demonstrations are not _entirely_ necessary. I know we're both performers, but you don't have to give a full out show _all_ the time."

Rachel sighed and tried not to think about how close they were to that burrito.


End file.
